Mycorrhizal compositions made so far have a natural limit of mycorrhizal propagules. Said limit is mainly due to the strain used and the method for obtaining the mycorrhizal compositions. Not all species of mycorrhizal fungi found in the literature have a constant and positive mycorrhizal activity in crops.
Mycorrhiza-forming fungi described in the state of the art do not provide a consistently positive impact on crop yield due to a lack of efficiency in mycorrhizal colonization under all soil conditions and fertility levels. The high level of mycorrhizal colonization and growth of mycelium demonstrated by the strain described in the present application under a wide range of soil saline conditions will allow a more widespread use of this technology in intensive agriculture, resulting in improved efficiency in water use, nutrient uptake, overall yield of the crop and growth. Further, this strain has shown beneficial effects in combination with high levels of fertilization.